The Four Princesses of Bromissia
by Pinkey the Brain
Summary: The four princesses are in for a shock when they find out they have to get married in 4 months! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

The Four Princesses of Bromissia

Prologue

_Once upon a time, there were a king and queen who lived in Bromissia with their four beautiful daughters. Their daughters were very different, but loved each other very much._

_One day, King Stefan and Queen Isabelle called their daughters to a meeting. The daughters all hurried off to the throne room. They stood in front of the king and queen waiting to hear the news._

_King Stefan spoke up first. "It is law that all the royal daughters must be married before the king and queen reach the age of forty-five. If the royal daughters do not fulfill this, the royal crown will be passed to the next in line."_

"_As you girls know, your father and I will be turning forty-five in four months. If you are not all married by then, Lord Phillip Deveroe will take the crown."_

_The four princesses were in shock. Not all of them wanted to get married, but they knew they had no choice-they had to do it for their kingdom._

_The royal couple gave their daughters a small smile, hoping to encourage them._

_Queen Isabelle continued to tell her daughters their duty. "We are very sorry about this. We will let you choose your own husbands, though."_

"_You have four months to choose your husband. Choose him wisely, for one of them may very well rule Bromissia," King Stefan told them._

_The king and queen dismissed their daughters to ponder upon the situation at hand._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: If you have any thoughts, feelings, etc. PLEASE review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

**Samantha**

As soon as I heard that my three sisters and I had to get married, I knew we were in trouble. It was bad enough that we had to get married in four months. No man in his right mind would ever want to marry me. I'm the plainest out of all of my sisters. I have boring brown eyes and tons of freckles. The only thing I like about myself is my hair. It is dark brown with reddish brown highlights.

I'm the only princess that has never had a proposal of marriage. My sisters have had plenty. If no one has ever wanted to marry me in my 19 years of life, I doubt they'll change their minds in four months.

My sisters and I all went our separate ways to deal with this unexpected problem. Jennifer went to eat (she loves eating – surprisingly she's the skinniest out of all of us). Bethany probably went off to the library to read, and my youngest sister, Asha, went to cook. As for me, I did what I normally do when I'm upset: sneak out of the castle in commoner's clothes.

I suppose I should explain myself. I hate being a princess. I hate court, dressing up, and being a "proper" lady. I know I should be grateful for all that I have, but I'd rather be a poor commoner. I found out a long time ago that people treat me different as soon as they find out that I'm _Princess_ Samantha. Around two years ago, I snuck out of the castle wearing my maid's outfit. It's so peaceful when I go by myself. There are no guards or people heckling me about their problems. No one pays attention to me.

I told my maid I was sick and not to bother me for the rest of the afternoon. I changed into a faded calico dress and pushed in the candlestick on my wall to reveal a hidden staircase. I hurried down the spiraling stairs and peeked out the end of the tunnel. No one was standing guard so I hurriedly scaled the castle walls.

The village is only a five-minute walk from the castle. It's home to many merchants who are always bringing back new and exciting things from their journeys. They always bring their wares to the castle before selling them in their shops. That is _one_ perk to being a princess.

As I walked to my favorite store, Andre's Wares, I heard a clopping noise directly behind me. I turned around to see a giant horse running straight at me! _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. _I expected to feel pain, but instead I found myself swung onto the back of the beast. I held on for dear life and closed my eyes. When the horse stopped, I slowly opened them. We were at a little spring, way out in the woods. It's a pretty place. Whoever was on the back of the horse pushed me off. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and look to see what bastard just attempted to kidnap me.

"Scared you, didn't I?" a young man asks. Even with that cocky grin, he's a looker. Black hair and green eyes. Finally, my senses came rushing back to me. He just tried to abduct me!

"You SOB! Who do you think you are, kidnapping one of the prin-"I cut off, looking at him to see if I blew my cover. He looks at me knowingly. But that look is quickly replaced by a cocky look.

"What do you mean, kidnapping? I was just having a little fun…_princess_." He laughed at my surprised look. "Yes, I know who you are, princess. Not everyone falls for your little disguise."

"Who the hell are you? How do you know who I am?" I yelled at him.

He put a finger on my lip. I shivered. _Not because he's handsome, _I tell myself, _but because I don't want his grimy hands on me._ "Now, now. That's no way for a princess to talk, is it? But, now I'll answer your questions. You wouldn't believe what you can get out of people for a little money."

He's ignoring the evil glares I'm sending his way. "Thanks for the tidbit. But who are you?"

"Lord Phillip Deveroe, at your service."

8

Needless to say, I was shocked. This handsome but arrogant man was trying to take over our crown! "You-you…" I glanced behind him then smirked. His eyes widened as he realized what I was doing. I pushed him backwards, sending him into the spring. Unfortunately, he pulled me along with him. With an oomph, I landed square on his chest. The spring was three to four feet deep, so we were completely soaked.

"What was that for?" he asked. I looked into his eyes as I was still on his chest. He looked very angry.

"That was for trying to take over our kingdom. And this...this is for kidnapping me," I said as I dunked his head back under the water.

**AN: I am using my friends and me as the princesses in this story. I only own the princes… ;) If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me.**

**Pinkey the Brain**

**The name after the chapter number tells you whose point of view that chapter will be in.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bethany**

I run my finger's over the leather spines of the books. The castle's library is huge, but I doubt there's one book that will help me out with my current situation. Our parent's are normally very open with us. But, apparently, they conveniently _forgot_ to tell us, we have to get married. I don't want to get married. I'm perfectly happy right now. I don't want a man to control my life.

I pulled a book off the shelf without looking at it and go to my chair in the corner of the spacious room. I curl up and notice what book I happened to pick. _Pride and Prejudice._ "Just what I need," I say under my breath. "A book all about marriage and romance."

I was too lazy to get a new book so I decided to stick with Austen. I unwillingly got sucked into the timeless love story of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy.

I finally closed the book and called it quits for the day.

"Finally done reading?" a voice asked from behind.

I jumped. "Matt! How long have you been here?" Matt Isiel is my father's chief advisor. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. We've been best friends since I was five. He's twenty-three and I'm twenty.

"I've been here long enough to know you must be hungry by now. Let's go see if Jennifer left anything for us to eat.

I followed him out of the library. We went through numerous hallways, staircases, and passages before reaching the kitchens. Surprisingly, Jennifer wasn't in there. We said hello to the cooks and sat down at a small table in the corner. The cooks put it there after realizing how much the princesses love their food. It was already covered with delicious deserts.

"Anything exciting happen today, Beth?" Matt asked after scarving down a cookie.

I looked him at him incredulously. "Have you not heard the news? I have to get married in four months!"

He looked at me guiltily. "Well, I...umm..."

"You mean to tell me you already knew about this, Matt?" Now I was mad. Matt and I tell each other everything. I think he could have at least told me this.

"Well, yes. I did. But I had to swear not to tell you. I would have told you otherwise." He seemed apologetic. But should I trust him?

"Okay, Matt. You want to help me find a husband?" I asked, jokingly.

"Sure, Beth. Just put on some of that skank clothing and start singing on a table. That's sure to get _someone's _attention." (AN: Bethany actually does this in real life)

"Matt, you are such a meanie. I hate you." I told him.

"No, I think you still love me." This is what I love so much about Matt. We can flirt all we want, without me having to worry he's going to read way too much into it. Don't cha just love gay guy friends?

**AN: Mwah-ha-ha-ha! I had you there, didn't I? Ya'll thought Bethany and Matt were going to get together, making my story even more cliche! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jennifer**

I walked into the kitchen looking to find solace in food. Instead, I found Bethany and Matt flirting up a storm. If he wasn't gay, I'd have them married in a flash. They would be a cute couple...

"Hey Matt, Beth," I said as I plopped down at the table. Mmmm...cookies, cakes, ice cream! I couldn't decide on one thing, so I just sampled all of it. I glanced up after wolfing down a chocolate chip cookie to see Matt eyeing me from across the table.

"What?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm happy we got here before you, or we'd have nothing to eat," he laughed, glancing at the the now empty plates.

"Matt! That was mean. Smack him for me, Bethany!" I told her. She would have done it, but we were then interupted by a very wet and mad Samantha. She was accompanied by a total hottie - he had black hair and green eyes. He was also wet.

Bethany rushed over to Sam. (I probably should have, but I wasn't gonna leave my cookies.) "Oh my gosh, Sammie, what happened?"

"_He_ happened," Sam snarled, pointing a finger in the hottie's direction.

_Wow, _I thought. _He must have really pissed her off to make her this mad. She's normally so calm and proper._

I decided to speak up. "Ummm...be a little more specific. I want details or I'm gonna make up my own story."

Sam just stared daggers at me.

"I know! You and whoever he is-"

Total hottie interupted me, "Please allow me to introduce myself, as it seems _Princess_ Samantha has forgotten her manners. I am Lord Phillip Deveroe."

I gasped and choked on the piece of cake I was now downing. This-this hottie was trying to take over our crown! He wasn't so hot anymore. As a matter of fact, he was downright ugly.

Later, (after Sam and Phillip got dried off, Asha had been filled in, and Matt, Beth, and I got over our shock) we all went to the throne room. Our parents were surprisingly not in there. We all sat down to wait for them. Sam and Phillip ended up sitting by each other, which I thought was hilarious. They, however, did not. But my laughter was cut short after Asha starting to ask me who I thought she should marry. I told her I had no idea, but for _some _reason she wasn't satisfied with that. After I told her to choose a random guy, she turned the table on me and asked who I wanted to marry. That got me to thinking. I have absolutely no idea who to marry.

"I don't know or care who I marry, as long as he's hot and nice," I told her.

"Why don't you go on one blind date a week," Matt suggested. "Asha and I can hook you up with a different prince each week and you can choose who you like."

"Yeah, Jennifer. It would be pretty fun," Asha said.

"Okay, you guys. I'll do it." If there screaming and jumping around was any indication, I think Matt and Asha were pretty durn happy. I, on the other hand, was just worried about what I had just gotten myself into.

**AN: Sorry about the LOOOONG wait! A hint of advice-REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Asha**

After five minutes of jumping around with Matt, we got in our "business" mode. We made lists, charts, and other stuff to help us find Jennifer the perfect prince. We showed her the finished project. She just laughed hysterically, which made me pretty mad. I mean, I had just spend _thirty_ minutes of my life, trying to find her a guy. And does she do anything for me? No, she just laughs in my face about it. I was just about to give her a piece of my mind, when mom and dad - AKA the king and queen - entered the room.

Mom spoke up first. "Hello, my darling daughters. How are you feeling today?" Giving us no time to answer she continued on. "Well, it's certainly a beautiful day today. I hope you all go outside..."

We all rolled our eyes at mom's "good morning" speech. Finally she trailed off noticing Lord Phillip Deveroe. But, of course, she had no idea who he was. _Things are going to get interesting around here, _I thought evily to myself.

Lord Deveroe walked up to where my parents where sitting and bowed. "My queen and king. I would like to introduce myself. I am Lord Phillip Deveroe."

My parents sat there shocked. Not that I blamed them. When I found out who Lord Phillip was, I almost fell over. But then I got distracted by his hotness...

My father recovered first. "Lord Deveroe. I hope you enjoy your stay in Bromissia. We weren't expecting you for another month, so your rooms aren't done yet. You can stay in the wing by my daughters."

Samantha gasped and started yelling. "How could you let him stay here? He's ruining my life-our lives! And you expect us to treat him like a guest?" After that little outbreak she stomped out of the room.

My mom tried to apologize for Sam's "erratic" behaviour, but I don't think that bothered Lord Deveroe very much. I could tell he was trying not to laugh. He wasn't doing a very good job of it, though.

Dad asked Matt to show Lord Deveroe where he would be staying. Of course, Matt complied. I mean, it's not like he could say no to the queen and king. The two of them left, followed by Lord Deveroe's servants. Then we were forced out to make our guest feel more _welcome._ Welcome, my butt! Lord Deveroe needed no welcoming from us.

Later on that day, Bethany, Jennifer, and I were just laying around on my bed guessing what had really went on between Samantha and Phillip, when Sam (who else could it have been) came in. Apparently, she had heard part of what we had been saying and went on the defense. She finally calmed down long enough to tell us what had actually happened. And while her story wasn't as romantic or glamorous as I wished, it was still pretty funny.

"Sammie, I think you like this guy," Jennifer finally spoke up.

Sam looked shocked. "I-I...WHAT? You think I like him? He's trying to take over the kingdom, incase you haven't noticed. We haven't exactly been the greatest of friends either."

Silently, I agreed with Jennifer, but I didn't feel like getting attacked by Sam. So I decided to change the subject.

"Who do you guys think I should marry?" At their groans I frowned. "No one likes me! I don't even look like you guys!"

Everyone tells me I'm the prettiest out of all of us, but I sure don't believe them. I have dark skin - my mom had an affair with the king of India during a rough patch with dad. Ever since they had me, their marriage has been picture perfect. I'm 17 - the youngest child in our family.

"Asha, you're gorgeous," Beth said.

Sam and Jennifer agreed with her. Then they started choosing guys for me to marry. They were choosing some of the grossest guys ever, when I came up with a brilliant plan (if I do say so myself).

"How about we throw a ball? We can meet all the available royals and choose one there!" At their skeptical faces, I went on describing it. "It can be a three-day thing! On the last night, we can announce our decisions."

"Ok, Asha, we'll do it for you." Sam rolled her eyes. Jennifer and Bethany were pretty excited though. They like to do these things.

We started talking about what dresses to wear to the ball.

"I hate to burst your bubbles, but you might want to ask mom and dad if we can even have this shindig," Sam said.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about them! Let's go ask." Bethany and Jennifer ran off towards the throne room, while Sam and I stayed in my bedroom. She started to leave, but I grabbed her arm. There was something I needed to figure out for myself.

"Samantha, look me in the eyes."

Sam rolled her eyes at me, but surprisingly complied. "Now what?" she asked impatiently.

"Do you like Lord Deveroe?" I'd been wondering this the whole day, and if Sam's reaction was any indication, I'd say she liked him. She denied it at first, but finally she said she did. I started squealing. "I knew it! I knew it!" I started singing.

"Asha! Shut up! He might hear you!" Sam tried to cover my mouth, but I ran out of the room and into the hallway, continuing my chant. I heard Samantha behind me, muttering evil things to do to me under her breath. Finally, I ran in front of Lord Deveroe's door. Sam ran even faster, because I was yelling even louder. I looked behind me to see Lord Deveroe and Samantha collide when he stepped outside his door. Sam sent an evil glare. I ran off towards the throne room, deciding that saving my butt was worth more than seeing the outcome of this little _incident..._

**AN: Sorry for the long break! I tried to make it longer for ya'll. If you have any ideas, questions, complaints, etc. please REVIEW. It will help me out in writing this story. I know this chapter wasn't so great, so please give me some ideas. I hate writers block! I love reviews though! HINT, HINT**

**Pinkey the Brain!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Samantha**

Thud! Lord Deveroe and I both went flying. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Asha making her getaway. _She is so in for it, _I think to myself.

I'm worn out from all my running through the castle, so I remain on the floor. That was a bad idea. Lord Deveroe mistaked my laziness for an injury and actually came rushing to my side. "Are you ok?" he asks me. I look into his green eyes and nod silently. "Are you sure? You had quite a fall," he says, laughing at me.

"Well, there wouldn't have been a _fall _if you were looking where you were going!" I tell him.

"Well, excuse me, princess, but I think _you _were the one running through the hallway. _I_ just happened to step out the door and get hit," he smirks at me. All my previous thoughts of him actually being nice are gone with the wind.

I huff and turn to stand up. Well, try to stand anyways. As soon as I put weight on my left foot I gasp in pain and fall back to the floor.

Lord Deveroe gives me a knowing glance. "I thought you said you were fine, Princess Samantha."

I give him my famous death glare. It doesn't seem to faze him though. "Well, I thought I was fine, but that was before I tried to stand up. So if you excuse me, I'm gonna have this foot checked out."

I successfully stood up this time, took one step, and tumbled to the ground.

"Well, Princess Samantha-"

"Please, quit calling me that, Lord Deveroe." I hate being called Princess Samantha. Number one, it's too long. Number two, it reminds me of the life I have, as a royal.

"What-Princess Samantha?" he asks, just to annoy me.

"Yes, that would be it," I say through gritted teeth.

"Well, what can I call you then, _Princess Samantha?_" he asks. I look at him. _I will not let his eyes get to me, I will not let his eyes get to me. _My little mantra's not working so well, because I get distracted. When he asks if he can call me Sammie, I say yes, not realizing what I agreed to.

"Well, Sammie. I must insist on calling me Phillip," he tells me.

Phillip. I like that name. "Okay, Phillip." Why does he insist on being nice to me? Why? "Well, I'll be on my way now, Phillip." I take a step, forgetting about the lame leg. Instead of letting me fall, Phillip picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder. _What if someone sees us in this postition and assumes the worst? _ I think to myself.

I try to kick him, but all that does is hurt my leg even more. I hiss in his ear, "Phillip. Put. Me. Down. Right. Now!"

"Well, I would, Sammie, but I would think you're making better time this way. You're actually _moving._" Even though I can't see his face, I can tell he's smirking.

"Bastard," I say under my breath.

"Whatcha say, Sammie? I couldn't quite hear you. It sounded like "bastard" but I'm sure you would never call your savior that, right darling?" he asks, while loosening his grip on me a little. I clutch onto the back of his shirt, to avoid falling off.

"That's right, Phillip. I would never ever say anything like that about you," I say sarcastically.

Apparently that was the answer he was looking for, because he tightened his hold on me. And as crazy as it seems, I actually felt safe and happy in his arms. Well, actually slung on his back, but who's asking? I bet there'll be rumors flying around the castle about what happened between Princess Samantha and Lord Deveroe tomorrow. Just looking at us gives them ideas. I'm slung over his shoulders and mutter threats to him every so often. He's laughing and carrying on like nothings happening. I can tell I'm showing quite a bit of leg to the world. Oh well. I'll survive.

Sooner than I expected, he dropped me off at the healer's door.

I thank him for "bringing" me to the healer's rooms. He said it was no problem, at least I wasn't fat. I slapped him at that. He looked so cute when asking for fogiveness, that I did the unthinkable. I stood on my tippy-toes and gently kissed him on the lips. Then I walked (okay, limped) towards the door, leaving him speechless.

**AN: Incase you are having difficulties imagining what Lord D. looks like, worry no more! Just imagine Brandon Routh's hotness and looks-without the blue eyes, though. As always REVIEW! Please, my lovely, darling readers. If you do, I actually write back! (Telling you this is not blackmail!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Bethany**

I was walking down the halls of the castle after getting the okay for the ball. We decided to hold in in two months, so if we didn't "find" a suitable husband we could have two extra months to find one. Mom really liked this idea. I feel kinda sorry for the royal party coordinator. He is going to be extremely busy. He has to mail invitations to (suitable, rich, and handsome) royals, set up appointments to get our dresses made, and decided how to decorate and what we'll be eating. But, Eduardo really likes his job, so he should be happy.

I walk past Lord Deveroe's rooms and decide to "be friendly." I knock on his door, but his attendant tells me he took a trip earlier that morning with Princess Samantha. He has a smile on his face when he says that, so I wonder if there's more to the story than this. He points me in the direction of the healer.

To my surprise, I find Samantha in the healer's room with a sprained ankle. According to the healer it's nothing major, but according to me it's pretty durn gross. Her left foot is swollen and a nasty purplish-green color. She showed it to me when the healer wasn't looking. (He gave strict orders NOT TO TAKE OFF THE GAUZY STUFF!)

"Sam! Oh my gosh, how did you manage to get here on that leg? Better yet, how'd it happen?" I ask as soon as I see her.

"Well...I was running through the halls after Asha and ran into Phillip...he _helped _me get here."

"Why were you running after Asha? And what do you mean he helped you here?"

"Well, I'd rather not say why I was running after Asha." I nodded, so she continued. "And...well...he carried me...well, more like tossed me over his shoulder."

"Oh, well it sounds like you've had an exciting day. And it sounds like the ball won't be helping you out very much," I said with a laugh.

Sam was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, you're the smart one. If you can't figure that one out now, you never deserve to know," I tell her.

We sit in the healer's room for awhile before I get bored. "Samantha, let's go back to your room or something. There's nothing to do in here."

She looks at me with a horrified expression. "I...I can't..."

"Why not?" I ask, exasperated. "You can somewhat walk on your crutches and it's BORING in here. There's no reason you can't leave."

She's still got the horrified look on her face. "I can't see him...I can't...I can't do it, Bethany."

"Why not? You're never embarrassed by anything. And this ordeal," I say pointing to her foot, " wasn't that embarrassing. I doubt your bothered by it. It's not like you kissed him or anything."

She doesn't say anything. "Sam. Tell me you didn't kiss the enemy. Please, please, please."

She's staring at her hands. She finally looks up. "I did. I kissed him, Bethany. And...and I liked it."

"Oh my gosh!" I can't believe it. How did she ever get up the nerve to do that?

"Please don't be mad at me, Bethany," she whispers.

"Mad? I'm not mad at all. It's just going to take...some time getting used to it. Now come on, it's getting boring in here." With that I stand up and walk towards the door.

I turn around and watch her hobble on her crutches. I try not to laugh but give up. She glares at me.

"I really hope I don't see him, Bethany," she says.

"Sam, look at me." She looks at me as I continue. "I'm not mad at you. I'm jealous you have a guy so I don't have to worry about the whole marriage issue."

She snorts. "Bethany, we can barely have a civilized conversation without killing each other! I highly doubt we're going to get married."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Sure, sure. Let me continue. I wish you the best of luck with him. He's pretty hot."

She laughs at me. "As much fun as I'm having talking to you, let's get out of here. It _is_ boring in here."

I open the door and we walk out. The coast is clear. We go to her bedroom where I get every detail out of her. I just wish I was as lucky as her.

**AN: Hey, my lovlies! Poor Bethie...:( Hope you liked this chapter. I know it was pretty short, but it's basically a filler. A crap-job filler. Well, you all know how much I love reviews...so PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day. If you have any ideas please tell me. It helps spit chapters out faster! **

**Pinkey the Brain!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Jennifer**

It was three weeks after Sam's injury and I was getting ready for my third blind date. My first two were disasters: Prince Luthor was arrogant and downright ugly. The whole time he talked about his...well, yeah. My second date seemed nicer, but admitted he was only doing this to get closer to Matt. At least they're happy now...

Asha leaped into my room. "Jennifer, I really, really hope this time the guy is worth it. And even if he's not at least flirt with him. Smile at him. And first talk about you. Then talk about you and him. Then slowly bring the conversation to him. It works like a charm." I nodded, pretending I would actually use her tactics. With that she left me, so I could finish getting dressed.

I finally got ready (with the help of two maids, one make-up artist, a hair stylist, and my outfit coordinater-I lovingly dubbed them "the crew") and went into the throne room to say bye. Bethany, Asha, and Matt were in there, helping Eduardo plan for the ball.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Do you know where Samantha is? I haven't seen my Sammie at all today."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her either. But good luck with that date!" Asha said.

Bethany and Matt looked at each other. "Are you guys not telling me something?"

Matt laughed. "Don't you think it's weird that Samantha and Lord Deveroe have been missing at the same time? Maybe they're doing...something."

Whoa. That was a weird thought. But, anythings possible. And that seemed like the most reasonable explaination at the moment. But, still...Sam and Phillip...hmm...

_Ding. Dong. _(the wicked witch is dead-lol srry bout that random Wizard of Oz moment)_ Ding. Dong._ I looked at the huge clock in the back of the room. _Crap, I'm going to be late._

"Bye. I really got to go! I told Duke Mabry I'd meet him at six," I said as I rushed off.

"You look charming," Eduardo shouted off after me.

I certainly hoped I looked charming after all the time it took for the crew to get me ready. They stuck me in a dark green velvet dress. It had a simple design with pearls sewn on the front. It clung to my skinny frame. My hair was let down in loose ringlets down my back. I think I looked pretty good. Hopefully the vicount would think so too.

I rushed around the corner just as the clock finishing its annoying ding-donging. That wasn't too smart. I tripped on the hem of my dress and fell over. _Too bad the crew couldn't see me now, _I thought sarcastically to myself. There was a small grass stain on the dress and my hair was all over my face. _I'm **sure** I look charming now._

I started to stand up, but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way up.

"Thanks...umm, I'm sorry but I don't think I know your name," I said not looking at the person. I finally glanced up. _OMG, this guy is HOT! Blonde hair, blue eyes...I really hope he can't read my mind because he'd be freaked out by now. He probably already thinks I'm a few logs short of a roaring fire. _

"You're welcome, Princess Jennifer. I'm the Duke of Mabry. But you can call me Andrew."

"Then call me Jennifer, Andrew."

"Alright, Jennifer. Why don't we go?" he asked.

I nodded, so we walked in the direction of the carriages. We got in one and talked on the way to the restaurant. No, I did not do anything Asha told me to do. Except smile...at gorgeous Andrew.

We went to my favorite restaurant, Maverick's Tavern. It's way up in the mountains, so it took a while to get there. It's really worth it though. Maverick's makes the best steak in Bromissia. The world even! Andrew and I talked about crazy royals, such as Paris Hulge. I laughed when he told me the time he went to her castle and her cat, Fairy Dust, peed on him.

"Nowadays, I'm a dog person," he said with a straight face.

"Me too. I have two dogs: Sheba and Cheeto. They're my babies," I told him. Sheba's a German shephard and Cheeto's a chihuahua. They're sooo cute!

We finally reached Maverick's Tavern. I didn't even have to order, the chef knows my favorite. I was just about to die from hunger when my steak came. Phillip didn't even make fun of me for eating alot of food like everyone else does. He just said he was happy I wasn't one of those anorexic people who never ate.

"I could never have an eating disorder, Andrew. I LOVE eating!" I told him.

He just laughed at me.

Later that evening, we were sitting on a bench outside of Maverick's Tavern. I turned to Andrew.

"Well, I guess you've already heard about the ball we're going to throw..."I trailed off.

"Yeah, I did. I got an inventation last week."

"Oh," I said _so _brilliantly. "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me? I mean, I'll have to dance with other guys or my mother will throw a fit. But I'll try to spend most of the evening with you. I mean, if you want to go with me. You don't have to," I babbled. _Great, now I sound smart._

But, Andrew wasn't put off by my stupidity. "Sure, that would be fun."

_YEAH! SCORE!_ I was extremely happy. I was also sure nothing could change that feeling.

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! It makes my day! I'll try to update ASAP, but I have band camp everday this week and starting next week I have tennis practice EVERDAY! AAAHHHH! **♫♪♫**I will survive**♫♪♪♫ **Sorry, I'm always breaking out in song. Well, keep reviewing. As always your thoughts and comments are welcome! Adios!**

**Special Shoutouts to Saphire4Eva for having the LONGEST review and to Sera dy Relandrant** **for paying close attention to the details!**

**Pinkey the Brain**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bethany**

I am sooooo jealous of Jennifer and Samantha right now. They may not realize it but they have the most perfect guys ever! I wish I could get guys as easily as they do.

After Jennifer asked the Duke of Mabry to escort her to the ball, Phillip put on his big boy panties and asked Samantha to go with him. She, of course, said yes. They are now happily together, which Sam said she never saw coming. She thought they would hate each other forever. It's funny how life works out sometimes.

The king and queen (AKA dad and mom) are now trying to fix me and Asha up with a prince, as Samantha and Jennifer have already got one. Mom has invited every eligible prince to stay at the castle - and the ball isn't for another week. I can't even go outside my room without getting attacked by old, gross royals who want to "catch" a princess. These pervs even try to get Samantha and Jennifer - and they're practically married! The only time no one bothers us is when we have a _high_-ranking noble with us: such as Phillip, Andrew, Matt, and _especially_ dad.

Matt and I were sitting on the balcony outside of my bedroom. It looked down upon the garden, luckily no crazy royals were out and about.

"Matt, will you _walk _with me to the library?" I hadn't gone to the library for a week or two, and life was getting boring. "I really don't feel like getting mauled by the hungry carnivores on the prowl."

"Sorry, Bethany. I would, but I have a meeting with your father in five minutes. I better get going." Matt left, leaving me alone. I couldn't stand the boredom anymore so I decided to go to the library by myself.

I was walking down the hallway and spotted the perviest man in the castle. The Earl of Farx. He's eighty-three, and has greasy hair. His fingernails are all different lengths and yellow. When he first arrived here, Samantha wouldn't even go out of her room. Everytime she would venture out, he'd chase her down and stare at her butt. Poor girl.

I really didn't want to be ogled at so I ducked behind a suit of armor. I wasn't covered very well and I tried to scoot back farther. _Creak._ There was apparently a trap-door behind me, because the wall suddenly moved me to the library. I also wasn't alone. Samantha and Phillip were in the same corner I was in. What do to? I didn't want to get caught by the Earl of Farx, but I didn't want to intrude on the two lovebirds. I don't know who'd be more embarrassed if they knew I could see them right now. I decided to stay put; hopefully, no one would see me.

Phillip was whispering sweet-nothings into Sammie's ear. Well, I suppose he thought he was whispering, but I could hear every word. I blocked them all out until I heard the words "Marry me." It's a good thing Samantha gasped at the same moment I did, or I'd have been caught.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Let's do it as soon as possible. I don't want to wait any longer! I can't wait any longer," Phillip told her. _Honestly, _I thought, _these two are worse than a cheesy paper-back romance. It's sickening._

"But, Phillip, my parents. They don't want me to marry right now!" Sam said.

Whoa, when did that happen? I thought they'd be happy to have us all married off as soon as possible.

"But why, Samantha?"

Samantha started to explain. "They are hoping this marriage law will be reversed, and won't allow us to be married until the last day we have the choice too. Dad doesn't want us to marry against our wills. He won't believe we're in love, since we used to hate each other."

Anything else they said I missed, because I accidently leaned on the lever and moved the trap-door again. I put my ear up against the wall, straining to hear Samantha and Phillip's gross-out love chat.

I could barely hear what they were saying. "Sam, let's run away and elope!"

Elope? Oh my lanta, how'd they manage that? I don't think they're that sneaky. Samantha can barely walk in a straight line without knocking something _or_ someone over.

"How?" Sam asked.

"We'll sneak out the kitchen at midnight. I'll meet you there. Make sure you-" that was as I had a chance to hear, because the Earl of Farx had found me.

"Princess Bethany, what a surprise," he told me, not looking at my face.

"Yes, it's such a _pleasant _surprise," I sarcatically said. "Well, I promised to meet my _father _right now, and he'd be worried if I didn't show up, you know how he is. Very protective of his daughters."

"Yes, yes, we wouldn't want the king to worry, now would we? Go along, dear," he said in a scared voice.

As soon as he turned the corner, I put my ear to the wall. _Dang it! They must have moved, I can't hear anything._

(This is the part of the conversation Bethany missed out on.)

"Sam, let's run away and elope!" Phillip told her.

"How, Phil?" Sam asked.

"Sneak out through the kitchen at midnight. I'll meet you there and make sure you wear your red cloak. That way I'll now it's you."

"Okay, Phillip. I'll do it."

The rest of the day I spent freaking out about what would happen if Samantha and Phillip would happen to go through with the elopement. Mom and Dad would flip and send search parties out looking for them, and would probably throw Phil in prison for "kidnapping the princess" or something else like that. I had to stop them! I had to!

Matt and I spent the remainder of time together that evening. He asked what was bothering me. I told him I wasn't feeling well, but I could tell he didn't buy it. I went upstairs to my room at eight, complaining of a headache. I had four hours left to plan breaking up Samantha and Phillip. This wasn't going to be pretty.

The grandfather clock in my bedroom chimed eleven forty-five. It was time for me to head downstairs. I quietly opened my door and put on the red cloak Mom gave me for Christmas last year. Samantha has one exactly like it, only a different shade of red.

I walked through the hallways, which are eerily silent at this time of night. Long shadows were cast by the suits or armor in the entrance of the castle. In the moonlight they looked real, ready to attack. I hurried my walk to the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, I grabbed a cookie and sat by the large brick fireplace. It was kinda cold in there, so I put my hood up on my cloak. It felt like I waited forever, but finally I detected movement in the corner of my eye.

"Phillip?" I whispered. I smelled a match being lit, then was pulled up to my feet.

"Sam," it was Phillip and he thought I was my sister! "Let's go, darling. Come on, my horse is out back."

I was in too much shock to say much of anything until after Phillip has hoisted me on his horse and we had been riding in the woods for about 15 minutes.

"Phillip?" I said.

"Sammie, please be quiet. Someone might hear us," Phil said.

"Umm...that's the problem. I'm not Sammie," I whispered.

He suddenly stopped the horse and turned around. "Oh, lord," he breathed. "You're...you're Beth..."

"Yes, I am Beth. And I would appreciate it if you'd get me off this horse." Horses and I have never got along. Never ever.

"Beth, I have to go get your sister. She probably thinks I bailed on her. Can I leave you with one of my friends while I get her? No offence, but you'll only slow me down."

"Umm...ok, I suppose so..." Phillip turned the horse towards the left, and off we went.

We arrived five minutes later at a small log cabin, surrounded by trees. Phil jumped off the horse. "Stay put, Bethany." He didn't have to worry. I wasn't about to get down from his beast of a horse. I can't even get on horses. Phil knocked on the door; finally, someone answered.

"Whaddya want Phil?" yawned the big, muscular man standing in the doorway.

"I'm in a bit of trouble and I need you to help me out." Phillip pulled on the reins, bringing me into view.

The voice sounded shocked now. "Phillip? Who is this? Please tell me you haven't done anything illegal."

"Well, this is Princess Bethany. I accidentally brought her with me instead of her sister and I was wondering if you could keep Bethany here until I get Sam..." Phillip trailed off. This was the first time I'd seen him not in control of the situation. It would have been humorous if I wasn't in the middle of nowhere with my sister's fiancee and his hermit friend.

"Phil, Phil, Phil. You really need to quit getting into trouble. But I'll take care of this princess. How long until you're back?" he asked, sounding more awake.

"A week or two," he replied.

"That long?" the man asked.

Phillip explained," Sammie and I are going to elope."

I decided to speak up. "Phillip? How are my parent's not going to know you didn't just kidnap us? Care to explain that one?"

"Bethany, I'll write a note to them. I won't tell them where we are, but they'll know you're in safe hands. I'd trust Nick with my life." Phillip sounded sincere. If he trusted this Nick I'd trust him too.

"Ok, could you get me down off this horse? You know how much I hate them-" I was gently pulled off the horse. "Thanks-" I looked up and instead of seeing my sister's fiancee, I saw the hottest guy ever. He had brown hair and eyes. He was also shirtless...

This was going to be interesting...

**AN: Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-dah, my, oh, my I FINISHED THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! That should hopefully get alot of reviews...hehehe. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been pretty dang busy. Tennis and band every day...I have to wake up at 5:30...no fun at all. **

**Well, incase you are wondering, Nick looks like Nick off of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation (my favorite show ever!). Bethany is in love with him...as am I. She's the lucky one in this story though...hmmm...Well, please review, and as always if you have any complaints, comments, ideas, or just want to talk: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Pinkey the Brain**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Asha**

I woke up this morning to unusual circumstances. I sat in bed trying to figure out what was so different. Finally I realized that Samantha hadn't came and woke me up yet. She wakes me up every morning by doing a Superman-dive on my king-sized bed. The only time she doesn't do this "wake-up call" is if she's sick. I hopped out of bed and ran to my door to check on her. That plan would have been perfect except for one teensy-tiny problem: my door was LOCKED!

"Hello? Why is my door locked?" I didn't think anyone would answer, but surprisingly, someone did.

"Princess Asha?" a voice asked. A hot voice, I might add.

"Yes, this is her," I replied through the key hole.

"You are to stay locked in your room until further notice-"

"WHAT?" I yelled, cutting the voice off. "Why? I didn't do anything. Am I _grounded_?"

"Umm...your Majesty?"

"Yes," I replied in a testy voice. I was not happy. _Nobody_ locks Princess Asha and gets away with it. I didn't even do anything do deserve this!

"Do you think it would be okay if I came into your room and explained _this _incident to you. It's somewhat hard, talking through a key hole. I think you'd get the story better if we could see each other face-to-face."

I heard a key turn in the lock and the door opened to reveal the cutest Royal Guard I have ever seen. I was suddenly aware of my deplorable state: I looked like crap. No make-up, messy hair, the whole shebang.

I went and put a robe on and sat down in my squishy armchair. I looked at the blonde hair-blue eyed cutie and waited for him to begin.

"Princess Asha, I'm your new guard, Jonathan. I have to guard you 24/7."

"Wait one second. Why exactly do I need to be guarded?" I was seriously confused. I may have black hair, but I am a true blonde at heart.

"Well, your parents feel extra protection is needed after the incidents that occured last night..." he trailed off.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, the Princesses Samantha and Bethany disappeared. It looks as if Lord Deveroe took off too. Here, your sister left you a letter." He handed me a white folded piece of parchment. I didn't even have to ask who sent it, I could tell if was Sammie from the handwriting.

_Dear Ashy-poo,_

_Well, I'm going to tell you where I am, as you (and the _rest_ of Bromissia) are probably curious about where I am. Phillip asked me to marry him! Can you believe it? I could barely believe it when he asked me. We are going to elope, as mom and dad don't want me to get married. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Tell the parents not to worry: Phillip and I really do love each other. We'll be back for the ball. Until then, enjoy life without me. It shouldn't be too hard._

_Love,_

_Sammie_

_P.S. I'm not going to tell you where I am, I know how you are at keeping secrets a secret._

"Oh my gosh..." I dropped the letter. It explained Sammie's disappearance, but Bethany's? Why was she gone? "What are my parent's doing about the elopement?" I asked Jonathan.

He looked at me. "Well, as you can tell, they're not too happy about this. They're sending search parties out for Bethany and Samantha. When they find Phillip..." he made a slashing motion across his neck.

I was shocked. "They're...they're going to kill him? How could they? Sam and Phil are perfect for each other. They couldn't possibly do that. Sam would just die..."

"Maybe, Princess Asha. You could talk them out of that. Maybe a less harsh punishment for him," Jonathan recommended.

I ran out of the door, ignoring my guard's dismayed cries. I was going to find Jennifer and have her help my cause.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, darling readers. Life has been hectic, in more words or less. Thanks for those who have continued with me and this story! I wish I updated sooner, but c'est la vie. Well, like always REVIEWS are greatly appreciated. They make my day-even if they're hate reviews...lol, maybe not.**

**PINKEY THE BRAIN**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jennifer**

I was woken up by a screaming Asha. Needless to say, I was not to happy. I don't wake up until noon unless I have some royal engagement to go to. Which isn't all that much.

After I had regained my senses and decided not to kill Asha, some guy came busting in my room after her. "Asha, I do not have a problem with you in my room, but _him_?"

Asha looked behind her and rolled her eyes. "Jonathan, do you have to follow me around all the time? I mean, what if I have to go pee? There is no way you are going to the bathroom with me."

This "Jonathan" looked at Asha. "Yes, princess. I have very strict orders to follow you everywhere. As for the bathroom, I just stay outside and try to look conspicuous."

I laughed at both of them. They might not know it yet, but they made a pretty cute couple. Almost as cute as Sam and Phillip. Not quite. "Well, Asha, why did you even come in here to wake me up at-" I looked at my clock. "Eight-thirty in the morning? Well that's a new record."

Asha quit glaring at Jonathan. "OMG, Jennifer! Sam-and-Phil-eloped-last-night-and-now-Beth-is-missing-and-I-have-a-bodyguard-and-mom-and-dad-are-going-to-kill-Phil-when-they-find-him!" She took a breath and looked at me while I comprehended all this information.

"Why are they going to kill Phillip? Isn't that a little _too _harsh?" I was totally confused. My mom and dad are totally understanding people. True, Sam and Phil were anything BUT lovebirds when they first started out, but, heck, people change.

"Come on, Jennifer," Asha pulled me towards the door. "We're going to save Phillip."

We ran off in the direction of the throne room, leaving a very confused Jonathan behind.

Thirty minutes later, Asha and I left the throne room as confident women. We were sure we succeeded in our mission to save Phil from death. Man, when he comes back-he owes us one. A big one. After explaining to our parents that the runaways were actually in love, they agreed that their initial threat was a big over-the-top. They decided to drop the death penalty for Phillip. Lucky duck.

"So, Asha..." I trailed off.

"So...what?" She asked.

"What do you think of your new bodyguard? He's kinda cute..." I smirked.

"Jennifer, there is no way I'm going to get together with my bodyguard! I mean, look at the outcome. If I married my bodyguard, it wouldn't look too great for our family." She sighed and looked wistfully at him.

We were outside in the gardens. Jonathan was "patrolling" the perimeter. It was a funny sight. One bug got too close to Asha, and she stared screaming. (She's deathly terrified of spiders and such.) He came running over, thinking someone was about to kill the two remaining princesses. He looked at the spider and started laughing, but he squished it. That definitely made Asha fall for him. Anyone who'll kill a spider, she'll love forever.

After Jonathan left us, I started talking again. "Never say never, Asha. Sam said that and look where she is now: married to a duke. Fairy tales do come true. You just need a little push sometimes."

"Ok, Jen. I believe you. Speaking of fairy tales, I think yours is here now," she pointed at Andrew.

"Well, I'm going to leave you here. Andrew and I are going to choose our outfits for the ball. Bye!" With that, I left her for Andrew. I gave him a big hug and linked my arm with his. Today was going to be a good one.

**AN: YaY! I updated! I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be interesting: Beth and Nick...ooo la la. Life has been hectic, I finally broke up with my boyfriend (urgh). Today we had a half-day b/c of Thanksgiving. We normally get out at 11:15, but we had a dodgeball tournament so our principal let us out about 30 or so minutes early! YES!!!!!!! So, me and some friends went to Pizza Hut...lol, it was great. It really was.**

**As always, please review! That would make my Thanksgiving FANTASTIC!!!**

**PINKEY THE BRAIN**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Bethany**

_Dear Asha and Jennifer,_

_As you know, (if you don't you've got problems!) Sammie and Phillip have eloped. It's a looong story but Phil accidently "took" me with him. When he realized his mistake he left me with his hermit friend, Nick. No need to worry, he's not what you'd expect from a hermit. No crazy hair or anything. He's just a normal guy...Well, I should see you in a week or two. Phillip said he'd come get me after the "honeymoon." For some reason, I'm scared to see them after the "deed has been done." Oh well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have little babies running around the palace. AHHH!!! Who am I kidding? That would be horrendous!! EEK!!! Well, three days down, a week or so to go! Let's see if I can survive this wilderness..._

_Love,_

_Bethany_

Ok, that letter had some truth to it. Nick wasn't a crazy hermit, in fact he was quite the opposite. When I was looking through his cabin the first night I found a library. When did hermits get libraries? I wasn't too worried about it though. I found a Jane Austen classic, sat down in a squishy leather chair, and started reading. I was already done with the first chapter when Nick came inside from his little "chat" with Phil.

"So you're a _princess_?" he asked quite rudely.

This put me on the defensive. "What, do I not look -or act- like a princess? Just so you know, I am a great princess. Your opinion doesn't matter one iota to me!" I ran out of the room in a fit of anger.

_He _followed me out. "Where are you going?" he drawled out slowly.

"I'm going outside because I don't technically live here and I would like some peace and quiet!" I ran outside onto the porch and plopped down into the swing. I actually was hoping for some peace and quiet. I had a raging headache that felt like someone had dropped a baby-grand on my head.

"Sounds like a rough night."

I sighed quite loudly. "You'd think so, seeing how I've been kidnapped and sent to live in some god-forsaken wilderness with a crazy hermit!" I knew I was overreacting but I didn't really care. This headache hurt.

"Sorry, darling..." As he got out of the swing, he knocked over a can of some sort.

I winced. He apparently noticed and asked what was wrong.

"I have a horrendous headache that feels like an elephant has trampled on my head." True, I was being a little over dramatic, but I didn't exactly care.

Nick stood behind the swing and started to rub my temples in a circular motion. "Any better?"

I sighed a sigh of relief. "You have no idea." My headache finally went away, and I realized that I was extremely tired. Getting kidnapped can do that to a person, or in this case, _princess_. "Would you happen to have somewhere I could sleep?"

"Well, you can sleep in my room, but I don't know if it will suit you, princess."

"Oh, no, that'd be fine. I'm so tired I could sleep out here right now. But I'd pay for it in the morning, just like the time my sisters and I slept in the dungeon on a dare..." I trailed off. Here I was just rambling off to some crazy hermit who probably thought _I_ was the crazy one. Life is great, I must say.

Nick showed me to his room, which was actually quite nice for being a bachelor pad. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I went to sleep.

Nick pretty much stayed out of my way for the next two days. It wasn't until after he mailed my letter to Jennifer and Asha that we actually talked.

"So," I said curiously, "why do you live out here?"

"I want to be alone," he simply replied.

"Oh...Doesn't it get lonely out here? Don't get me wrong, it's really nice, but I'd get lonely without anyone to talk to."

He eyed me. "Well, Bethany, aren't you the curious one. Do you really want to know why I stay out here all alone?"

I nodded. _It's probably nothing too interesting. He probably has bad people skills._

"Two years ago, I was going to get married. Her name was Odette. Phil's the one who introduced us at one of this parties..." his voice trailed off. His eyes were glazed over. "We fell in love and were going to get married. One week before our wedding, she became ill and then...she died."

I gasped. That was something so different from what I expected to hear. So heartbreaking. "That's why you want to live alone, isn't it?" It wasn't really a question, but a statement.

Nick looked up with haunted eyes. "Yes, Bethany. It is."

**AN: Awww, poor Nick. Let's see if Beth can use her "womanly charms" to make him love again. HEHEHE!!! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**Pinkey the Brain**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Samantha**

_Mmmm..._I rolled over to look at Phillip, my husband of one week. My marriage had been something out of a fairy tale. He had (finally) got me from the palace, and we rode off into the night. We were wed in a little chapel by a stream. Rumor has it that Robin Hood and Maid Marian were also married there. It was such a lovely place...Phillip took me to a quaint little inn, where we have been staying since.

Don't get me wrong, I love Phil, but now I'm wondering if eloping was such a great idea. My parents have got to be pissed out of their minds. My sisters probably just wish we could have had a nice, big, royal wedding to go along with the nice, big, royal ball on Friday. OMG, how could I have forgotten? Friday is the ball! I guess our honeymoon will be cut short. As for now, I will enjoy it as it lasts.

Later that day, Phillip and I were talking about when to end our honeymoon.

"Phillip, maybe we should go back on Thursday. If my family is mad at us, they can't do to much. All the royals will be there for the ball, my parents won't want drama."

"I didn't tell you this, but..." my husband stopped.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What. Do. You. Need. To. Tell. Me."

"Well, you know how I was a little late getting you from the palace." At my nod, he continued. "Well, it turns out that Bethany was waiting in the kitchen instead, so I kind of took her. When I realized my mistake, I left her at my friend's house," he rushed.

Ooo, he was definitely in for it now. "Phillip Carter Deveroe! Please tell me that your "friend" isn't a guy."

His facial expressions indicated that his friend, was in fact, a member of the opposite sex. "You're kind of scaring me, Sammie. Why does it matter who I left her with?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Phillip! Think of all the gossip this is going to cause. It's-it's a scandal in the making! It's bad enough that you eloped, but you kidnapped my sister, too!"

Phillip came over to comfort me. "Sam, I didn't inted to kidnap her. Technically, it wasn't a kidnapping. I'm sure Nick is taking good care of her at this very moment...I mean, he wouldn't have no reason not to. It's not like anyone else lives with him."

_Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap. This is not good at all. _I took a deep breath. "Phil, she's going to have to marry him."

I could tell by his face that he didn't know about the _other_ Princess Marriage Law. "Why exactly will she have to marry him?"

I moaned out of dispair. "There is a law in Bromissia that if one of the princesses are caught in a..."compromising" situation they will have to marry the man. I think staying alone with a bachelor for a week classifies as a "compromising" situation."

I started to hyperventilate. "What are we going to do? We have to go help Bethany."

My husband (that sounds quite odd to say) came over and held my hands. "We'll leave tomorrow morning for Nick's. We'll explain the situation to them, and try our best to get out of it. Does that sound okay?"

I nodded. It's a good thing Phillip doesn't loose his head in situations like this.

We left early on Wednesday morning, headed towards a secluded, woody area. Phillip said the ride would take all day and we'd have to spend the night at Nick's cabin.

"He lives in a cabin?"

He nodded. "He built it himself. It's actually quite nice. No one lives near him."

_Poor Bethany. _I thought to myself_. She can't even stand to go camping, how is she surviving "roughing" it in the wilderness? Beth is probably at her wit's end._

I urged my horse to go faster. Phil laughed at me. "The journey's not going to go by any sooner."

At dusk, we reached the path that led to Nick's cabin. I was extremely nervous. What ifs ran through my mind. When we turned the corner and saw the cabin, I gasped.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Nick asked.

True, the cabin was a lot nicer than I had expected, but that's not what had me shocked. "No-look," I pointed to the porch. I heard Nick gasp beside me.

Bethany and Nick were sitting on the porch, playing tonsil hockey. Maybe the marriage law wasn't a bad idea.

**AN: It's been a looong time, hasn't it? Well, I hope this chapter was to your liking. I am totally bummed out because it was supposed to snow last night...but no, it didn't...URGH. I had a busy weekend, but I watched The Family Stone! Great movie, if you haven't seen it, you should. I'M ALL JACKED UP ON MOUNTAIN DEW! Sorry bout that, I just needed to get my hyperness out.**

**Please review!**

**Pinkey the Brain**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Asha**

Jennifer and I were walking around the palace one day, bored out of our minds. Our bodyguards were following us. At least mine was hot; Jen's was extremely big and...hairy. He definitely looked more threatening than Jonathan. Mmmmmm, Jonathan. He was a cutie.

"So, Jennifer, how's it going with _your_ Andrew?" I asked. "I'm surprised you're not with him right now. You too are normally inseperable."

She laughed. "We're doing great. We can live without each other, Asha. Unlike you and a certain someone," she eyed Jonathan.

I glared at her. "It's not my fault that Sam and Phil eloped and I have to have a bodyguard now. It's his _job _to be inseperable from me. I'd worry if he wasn't."

"Don't you get annoyed by him following you everywhere?"

I thought. "Actually, it's not that bad. He keeps all the pervs away from me; plus, he's someone nice to talk to." _He's also GREAT eye-candy, _I thought silently to myself.

As we rounded a corner, I spotted one of the messengers running towards us. "Princess Asha, Princess Jennifer," he gasped. I bowed, perplexed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have a message for the two of you. The Lord Phillip Deveroe, Princess Samantha, Princess Bethany, and an unidentified stranger have been spotted heading towards the castle."

We didn't stay to listen to the rest of the message. Jennifer and I were out of there in a flash, bodyguards following us. We ran through a corridor, across a courtyard, to the front doors. I tripped over my dress and almost fell, but Jonathan caught me. I gazed into his blue eyes. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem, princess," he said in a husky voice that made my heart beat even faster. He lifted me up, but was still holding onto me. We leaned forward, I closed my eyes expecting a kiss.

"Asha!" The spelll was broken as we pulled apart. "Jennifer!" I looked up to see my long lost sisters running towards us.

I ran towards Sam and almost knocked her over. "You're back! I missed you a bunch!"

Bethany, Samantha, Jennifer, and I all gathered in a group hug. "Spill it! Who's the guy?" Jennifer asked.

Bethany gave a nervous laugh. "Well, he's _my _husband."

"What?" Jennifer and I yelled at the same time.

"It's a really looooong story. Can I tell you about it somewhere else? I don't want this to be any more scandalous than it has to be."

I nodded. "Sure, but can we have introductions first? I am extremely curious."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. My manners have left me. Well, this is Nick." Bethany pointed to the unidentified stranger. Nick was pretty good looking, if I must say. "Nick, these are my other sisters. Jennifer and Asha."

We all exchanged our hellos and such. I grabbed Bethany, while Jennifer grabbed Sammie. "Come on, girls. We're need to talk."

Jonathan started to follow our little group. I gave him one of my evil glares. "Jonathan, stay with all the guys. This is a girl's only conversation."

He looked helplessly at me. "But, Princess, it's my job to protect you."

I sighed out of exasperation. "It's not gonna hurt you to have a little fun. You're not going to get fired. Just come check on me in an hour or so." I left before he had a chance to say anything else.

Two hours and a roll of cookie dough later, I learned everything that had happened. To make a story short this is how it went. Sammie and Phillip decided to elope, but Bethany "accidently" was picked up instead of Sam. When Phil had realized his mistake, he left Beth with his hot hermit friend, Nick. While Sam and Phillip were enjoying the honeymoon, Beth and Phil were quite enjoying their time together. Apparently, they were caught in a compromising position. They were just going to play it off and hope that no one mentioned the "other" marriage law. They weren't that lucky; a reporter had taken some pictures. The only way to cover was to say they had been married all that time...so VOILA, get married they did. They kept it quiet and said they'd been married ever since Sammie and Phillip were. It's was working so far. You'd be surprised what people are willing to do for a princess.

"So, are you two enjoying the married life?" Jennifer asked with a wicked grin.

Sam just laughed. "Heck yes! I still feel like I'm floating on a cloud. I'm sure it will end sometime...but for now I'm going to enjoy the "honeymoon" feeling."

I looked at Bethany. Her face was beet red. "Beth? Do _you _enjoy being married?

She blushed even more. "I...I suppose so. It's actually quite nice. I just hope Mom and Dad approve of Nick. He's so nice and sweet." Her eyes took on a far away look. "Well, umm...how's it been with you guys?"

"Way to change subjects!" Sam said. "But how are you guys doing? I'm sure it was so hard to live without us." She let out a dramatic sob.

Jennifer and I just rolled our eyes. We were used to this behavior from Samantha. It was definitely nothing new for us.

Jennifer gave me an impish look. "Oh, ask Asha about Jonathan. That's been quite interesting, hasn't it? BAHAHAHAHHA!"

I smacked her arm. "Jennifer! Why did you have to bring him up? Why can't we talk about Andrew?"

"But they already know about Andrew. They know nothing about your little bodyguard."

"Time out!" _Whoo, I was off the hook_. Sam grabbed Jennifer's hand. She was wearing a plain gold band on her left ring finger. As Samantha turned the ring around to face us, we all gasped. "What is this?"

This time, it was Jennifer with the red face. "Andrew proposed to me! We decided to keep it quiet and I wanted to tell all of you at the same time."

It was really a pretty ring. There was a large diamond in the center surrounded by several smaller ones. "It's so pretty, Jennifer," Bethany gushed.

"Thanks! I can't wait until we get married!"

As happy as I was about Jennifer's engagement, I couldn't help but realize that I was the only one without someone to actually call my own. True, I did have Jonathan, but he wasn't royalty. He's the only one I would actually consider to marry. I was so confused about this situation. My one true love was someone I couldn't marry. I had no idea what to do.

My sisters were so excited that they didn't even notice when I slipped out the door to go find Matt. Maybe he could help me shed some light on this situation.

Jonathan started to follow me down the hallway. Just looking at him was hard to do. I didn't want to but I knew I had no choice. "Jonathan, stop. This is one time I don't need you to follow me." I left a very confused bodyguard as I ran down the hallway.

**AN: Long time, no write. I hope you liked this chapter! Hopefully Asha will be able to decide what to do. I don't know when I'll update next: I have an extremely busy week. Two band competitions and then my boyfriend's band has a show. Woot-woot badoot! Well, thanks for reading and please review. (or read and review one of my other stories)**

**Pinkey the Brain**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jennifer**

Andrew and I had been engaged for three weeks, and I thought I was going to go senile. There was only one week until our royal ball/engagement party/late wedding ball/find a husband ball, and I had to hear everyone complain about it. Bethany and Samantha didn't want to go to it...because they already had their men. Sam just said that everyone would come to see why they eloped. Evidently, some of our people think that Sam and Beth were _pregnant!_

I personally thought that the idea of Sammie or Beth being pregnant was hilarious. I think I was the only one in the castle with that perspective. The king and queen were freaking out because they thought that there might be some little grandbabies running around the castle. Asha was excited - she had always wanted to witness a birth. Sam was on an extreme diet because she thought that she _looked _pregnant, regardless of what we told her. And Beth...Beth was blushing from the prospect of people knowing that she had to have (cough cough)SEX(cough cough). But that's what goes along with being married.

"Andrew," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster at the time.

"Mmm-hmm?" He didn't even look up from the book he was reading. I swear, men are so stupid.

"Drewsie-pewsie...Can you do something for me?"

"Yes, honey." He said, still not looking up.

"I need to get away from the castle. It's going to drive me crazy, being stuck here!" My voice rose in pitch on my last word causing Andrew to look up.

"Where to?"

I thought for a moment. "Nowhere too far away. Just far enough away that I don't have to deal with all of the crazy princesses in the castle."

He stood up and paced the room. "Andrew?" I asked, worried about his sanity. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. I have a plan...but, I'm not sure about it."

"Please just tell me! I am going to die if I'm stuck here much longer." He gave me a look. I have to admit, I was being a _little _dramatic. Just like Sam.

He started slowly. "We-e-e-ll, I was thinking...maybe you could come out to my family's country manor. Pretty much everyone is there for the ball, it'll be a great opportunity for you to get to know each other."

I stared at him, with horror in my eyes. "Andrew," I squeaked out. "You-you want _me _to meet your _entire _family?"

"All thirty-four members," he said proudly.

And on that "high" note, I collapsed.

It took much persuasion, but I was going. It was final. I was going to spend two nights with my fiancee's family, and then come back the day before the ball for all the last minute preparations. I wasn't too excited about meeting all of his family at once, but I was ecstatic to get out of the wretched castle. My mother and sisters were about to drive me insane with their nagging and whining.

Andrew and I took off in one of the castle's carriages, along with two escorts following us for propriety's sake. We just couldn't have another Bethany on our hands. After riding for an hour I began to feel tired. I mean, I had to wake up before noon for this! I tried putting my head against the side of the carriage, but that just made me feel like my head was going to bounce off. Andrew was working on some papers, so I decided to sleep sitting straight up. It was a little uncomfortable, but pretty soon I dozed off.

"Jennifer...Jennifer," I was being slightly shaken. I moaned and barely opened my eyes. I looked down and realized I had been sleeping on Andrew's shoulder. I bolted up, quite embarrassed.

"Andrew? Exactly how long was I conked out like a sleeping baby?" I was scared to know. I really hoped that I hadn't made an idiot out of myself.

He looked at me, "Hmm...I'd say about three and a half hours." At my horrified look he added, "But, hey, you slept throught most of the trip. We've only got thirty or forty minutes left."

_Oh my gosh - oh my gosh! I'm about to meet Andrew's family!_ This was definitely going to be a nerve-wracking experience for me. "Andrew? What if - what if they don't like me?"

Andrew gave me one of his calming smiles. "Jennifer, they'll love you just like I do. They're great people."

I nodded slowly. "If you say so, Andrew...Could you read that letter to me again?"

He took out a sleek piece of paper; his mother had written him a letter about how excited they were to have me stay for a few days.

_"Dear Andrew,_

_I just wanted to let you know that your entire family is ecstatic to see you again...and we can't wait to see your friend! Jennifer sounds like a lovely girl, she's very lucky to have met you, Drew. Do I hear wedding bells in the future? Now, Drew, don't roll your eyes at this note - it's about time you settled down and stopped your philandering ways...You're the only son in the family who isn't married! Kaleb and Meghan have some exciting news to share! I hope that you and Jennifer have a safe journey from the castle! Can't wait to see her!_

_Love,_

_Mother"_

That note did do some to calm my frazzled nerves. "Andrew, who exactly are Kaleb and Meghan?" I was curious. Drew never really mentioned his family while we were dating.

"Well, I'll just tell you about all of my family. I'm the oldest, then it's John. Kaleb is the youngest. I have three sisters; Tatiana, Isabelle, and Marigold. John is married to Rytha, and they have twin boys. Kaleb is married to Meghan-"

I cut in," What do you think their "news" is?"

He thought for a minute. "I really don't know what it could be. Well, back to my family. Tatiana is well, a little _different_ for lack of better words."

"Different?" I asked.

"Well, she's a little bit clueless about everything around her. Or maybe she just doesn't care. But she has some of the best advice to give."

I nodded. "Isabelle is next, right?"

"Yes, she is. Isabelle is married to Guenther. They have four kids; Rachel, Hannah, Louis, and Giselle. My mother name is Allandra. She was married for 30 years before my father died. It was hard on all of us...but she pulled us through."

The carriage had stopped. "We're heeeeeeere!" Andrew shouted gleefully.

I looked out the window to see a large three-story brick house. There was a beautiful pond in front of us, reflecting the sun. The door was opened, and I followed Andrew out. The large doors opened and people started coming out. I guessed they were Andrew's family.

Andrew leaned to whisper in my ear. "Umm...Jen. I kinda forgot to tell them that you were-"

At that, a scream cut through the air. "PRINCESS JENNIFER!!! You brought THE Princess Jennifer with you!"

I turned to face Andrew. "What? You didn't tell them who I was? You didn't tell them we were engaged either, did you?"

He hopelessly shook his head no. He was gonna get it.

**AN: I am so, so sorry for the long wait. I really dont' have anything to blame it on except my own laziness. Please, please accept my apologies! Urgh, school's gonna be starting in a week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, please review this one too! Oh, Andrew's house is supposed to be Darcy's in Pride and Prejudice. I always loved that house...**

**So, who all has read the last Harry Potter book? It was great! I got it at midnight, and read it in like 5 or 6 hours. What was your take on it? Oh, who has seen **_**No Reservations**_**? It was quite peachy. Aaron Eckhart is so amazingly sexy...and he's gonna be in The Dark Knight Sequel to Batman Begins can't wait!!!**

**Pinkey the Brain!!!**


End file.
